Supernatural 88-131
by olivialourde
Summary: Continuation of my now 260 word doc of Supernatural fan fic... I've now incorporated Castiel(no Destiel, sorry) and ended this document after Sam jumps into Hell with Michael and Lucifer.
_(While Sophia, Sam, and Dean are trying to stop the rising of Samhain, they return to the motel room. Seeing a figure in the room, Sam draws his gun.)_

Sam: Who are you?!

 _(Sophia walks in, stopping when she sees Castiel. Uriel keeps his back turned.)_

Dean: Guns down, Sammy. It's Castiel, the angel.

 _(Sam clamors, tripping over words. Sophia stares at him coldly, backing up against the wall. Castiel barely notices Sam, and does not break her stare.)_

Castiel: Sophia.

Sophia _(quietly, but with a sense of shock and awe)_ : Castiel.

 _(Sam and Dean are quiet, shocked that the two know each other, seemingly VERY well. Sophia glares at Castiel for a long, tense moment before she speaks. They seem to have the mentality of two wild animals circling each other. Her voice is quiet, but holds mountains of contempt for him.)_

Sophia: All these years, I thought you were dead. Imagine my surprise when Dean tells me that the angel Castiel raised him from Hell. I didn't even believe him until this moment.

Castiel: Sophia… It's been a long time. We should talk, privately. I haven't seen you in so long.

 _(Sophia laughs incredulously.)_

Sophia: Wish it could have been even longer.

Dean: Someone want to fill us in?

 _(Sophia and Castiel stare at each other for a long moment before Castiel breaks the silence.)_

Castiel: It is not my story to tell. I cannot violate Sophia's privacy.

 _(Sophia, her rage ignited, steps closer to Castiel threateningly. She comes within arm's length.)_

Sophia: Oh, that's rich, coming from you! You're really one to talk about respecting my privacy!

 _(Castiel's stone faced façade shows signs of strain.)_

Castiel: Careful, Sophia. I may respect your privacy, but I don't have to tolerate your disrespect.

Sophia: You really think you deserve respect from me, of all people? After what you did to me, Castiel? Really?

Dean: Again, anyone want to fill in the blanks?

 _(Castiel motions to her, as if to say "Your story". She waits a beat before speaking.)_

Sophia _(glaring Castiel down)_ : When I was 15, I found out what my destiny was. I didn't handle it well. I went through a… rebellious phase. An incredibly rebellious phase. I partied, did a lot of drugs, flirted with boys I shouldn't have. I was terrified of the job I was tasked with at the time. I fought it, tried to run away from it. I would have done anything to get away from it. The angels saw a weakness in in my armor, so they devised a plan. Apparently, they had need for someone with my level of expertise. Castiel was sent, allegedly by God himself, to try and bring me into the legions of angels. Castiel took a human vessel, and set about his mission. From the moment I saw him, I fell in love with him, and I'm not talking the "I'm a cheerleader and if I don't go to prom with the quarterback, I'll die" kind of love- I'm talking the "Give up my family and destiny because I love him so much" kind of love. The kind of love that doesn't exist among humans, except in sappy romantic movies, and even then, they never get it right. And he loved me, too. At least I think he did. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. He told me that the only way we could be together would be if I became an angel, like him.

 _(Castiel steps toward Sophia to grab her hand, but catches himself.)_

Castiel: You wouldn't have suffered a mortal death, Sophia- I could have spared you pain. I fell completely in love with you- the last thing I could have endured was hurting you.

 _(Dean sees that Castiel did love Sophia once- possibly still does. The look in his eyes is one of repentance, of longing, and of love for her.)_

Sophia: You lied. We could have been together regardless, Castiel, and you knew it! Do you know why us witch hunters CHOOSE to endure a mortal death?

 _(Castiel waits for her response.)_

Sophia: So we know what we're protecting humans from.

Uriel: Mud monkeys.

Sophia: Uriel. You're such a faithful soldier for your father with the way you talk about humans. You literally have one job, and you can't even do it. How's tricks?

 _(He turns around, joining the group.)_

Uriel: Sophia.

Sophia: If you're here, it must be bad. They don't pull out the big, bad Uriel for nothing.

Castiel: Have you found the witch?

Sophia: I'm right here.

 _(Castiel steps closer to her, invading her space and startling her. His hands come up to her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She slaps his arms away from her.)_

Castiel: Don't play games. Have you located the witch?!

Sam: Yes.

Uriel: So she is dead?

Dean: Well… not exactly. We need a little more time. Tell us where she is and we'll gank her.

Castiel: We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. However, you have the perfect homing pigeon…

 _(Gives a long lasting, longing gaze at Sophia. She is still glowering in anger at both angels.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Castiel.

Castiel: Sophia is a blood witch, and other witches will magnetize to her if she is left out in the open. She is your best bet at catching the witch.

 _(Sophia's stare is pure ice.)_

Sophia: We're working on it.

Castiel: I'm afraid it is too late. You three need to get out of town immediately.

Dean: What are you going to do?

Castiel: We're going to smite the town.

Sophia: Of course. That's your answer for everything, isn't it, Castiel? Just destroy it. Even explains us, doesn't it? That's why Uriel's here.

Castiel: He's a… specialist.

 _(Sophia takes a step toward Uriel.)_

Sophia: Butcher is more like it.

 _(Sophia takes another step towards him, but Castiel puts a hand to her chest to stop her. He tries to hide that he desires her and derives pleasure from touching her skin, particularly from Uriel. She looks at him, using utter contempt to mask her true feelings. Her voice is soft and murderous as she levels him with her cold gaze.)_

Sophia: Take your hands off of me, Castiel.

 _(Castiel slowly drops his hand. He continues to stare at her, but it's clear he's staring at her in awe, not anger. He is very much still in love with her, and it's clear to nearly the whole room.)_

Dean: There's a change in plans. You wanna smite this town? You'll have to go through us.

Uriel: I will drag you out of here-

Dean: But you'll still have to kill me.

Sophia: Always cooperative and negotiable, Uriel.

 _(Castiel is staring at her in awe, at her audacity, at her powerful presence, at her beauty, and at her defiance. Uriel is annoyed by her.)_

Uriel: I'll smite the town with you in it, Sophia!

Sophia: And I'll just come back! The only difference between me now and me after you smite me, is that when I come back, I WILL kill you.

 _(Castiel steps between the two of them.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. We did not come here for this kind of fight. We came here for the witch. Regardless of how you view me, I still don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sophia. After all this time… I still care for you.

 _(Sophia's face softens for a second, but then she scowls again. Only Castiel catches this momentary break in her façade. She leans in towards Castiel, her voice low and murderous.)_

Sophia: We'll hunt down the witch. We'll take care of it our way. Unlike you, I don't enjoy killing my own kind.

 _(She waves her hand to hold them in place and powerless as she leaves.)_

 _(Castiel appears in Sophia's kitchen as Dean and Sophia are in it. Dean is accustomed to his appearing at random, but Sophia is startled. She drops a cup. She is so startled that her power shoots out in every direction, knocking things over and throwing the room out of order. Her eyes are pained, and she is torn between joy and gut wrenching sobs at seeing Castiel. Dean can tell they have a history, and that she is affected deeply by it.)_

Sophia: Castiel.

 _(Castiel looks at her for the first time in years, and the pain and longing on his face is obvious. He won't step any closer to her, but his feelings are obvious.)_

Castiel: I didn't think you would recognize me in this vessel, darling.

 _(Sophia reaches out to touch his face, and he warms to her touch, closing his eyes.)_

Sophia: I would always recognize you. What are you doing here?

Dean: You two know each other?

Sophia: YOU know Castiel?!

Dean: You're lookin' at the angel who pulled me out of Hell.

 _(Sophia is immediately wary of Castiel's intentions.)_

Sophia: Which one of us are you here for?

Castiel: Regrettably, both of you. But I need to speak to you alone, Sophia. It's been a long time. We should… catch up.

Sophia: You told me you would never see me again.

Castiel: I thought so at the time. I was prepared to spend an eternity atoning for what I did.

Dean: Anyone want to fill me in?

 _(Castiel is silent. Sophia stares at him.)_

Castiel: It is Sophia's story to tell. I cannot violate her privacy, Dean.

Sophia: That's rich coming from you.

Castiel: Careful, Sophia. I respect your feelings and your privacy, but I don't have to tolerate your disrespect.

Sophia: Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you, Castiel. Or have you gone back to being emotionless and cold? I do miss your icy stare.

 _(Castiel slaps her across the face with his mind. Sophia lands a punch on his face with her mind. Dean intervenes.)_

Dean: One of you. Explain. Now.

Sophia: Castiel tried to convince me to abandon my family, my destiny, and become an angel. I was young and still human at the time- still partying, doing drugs, drinking, getting in fights- Castiel wanted to take me away from it all. He deceived me.

Castiel: It was your rebellious spirit that drew me to you. So human, so strong. You were- and still are- so beautiful.

Sophia: You wanted to turn me into something that just followed orders, Castiel. You lied about what the purpose of an angel was. You lied about who you are.

Castiel: You wouldn't have experienced mortal death, Sophia. You would have gone to sleep and awoken as an angel. It would have been painless and beautiful. I didn't want you to feel an ounce of pain, and I could have given you that.

Sophia: I guess that's why you're such a bundle of joy these days. Do you know why witch hunters CHOOSE to go through the horrifying and excruciating experience of enduring a mortal death? It's deplorable, and painful beyond anything you can dream of.

Castiel: Why would anyone choose that?

Sophia: So we all know what we're protecting humans from, Castiel.

 _(Awkward silence. Dean clears his throat.)_

Dean: Did you know about Sophia and I this whole time, Castiel?

 _(Castiel looks a little guilty.)_

Castiel: I have kept tabs on her throughout the years. The offer still stands, Sophia. You are always welcome among the angels.

Sophia: I have bad memories.

Dean: Why do I sense I'm not getting the whole story?

Sophia: Why don't you tell him, Castiel?

Castiel: It is not my proudest moment, Dean. I never should have gotten so close to Sophia. She was so human. So troubled and so real… I couldn't control myself.

Dean: What? You slept with Sophia?

Castiel: I came very close to giving up my grace and my wings to stay here on Earth with her. If she had asked, I would have said yes.

 _(Silence as a shocked Dean lets this sink in. Sophia is glaring at Castiel.)_

Sophia: I only wavered in my conviction to fulfill my destiny because of you. You, a powerful, beautiful, powerful angel of the Lord. My commitment was ironclad. Yet you questioned your own destiny over some silly teenage girl. What does that say about you, The Great Castiel?

 _(Castiel looks hurt, pained. He comes to her to look her dead in the eyes.)_

Castiel: I came here to tell you both that there is trouble coming. Regardless of how you view me, I still don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sophia. After all this time… I still care for you.

Sophia: Castiel-

 _(He disappears before she can finish. Dean looks at her.)_

Dean: Tell me you did not have sex with an angel.

Sophia: Why not? You did. 

_(Sophia walks upstairs, shutting the door to her room. Castiel is a shadowed figure by the window. She is not startled.)_

Sophia: I knew you wouldn't stay away from me.

 _(Castiel reaches up to touch her cheek gently. She pushes him away, turning away from him.)_

Castiel: I'm not here to hurt you, Sophia. I wasn't lying when I said I still cared for you. I always did. Please, Sophia, listen to me. Something evil is coming.

Sophia: One of your friends, or something else?

Castiel: I'm not sure. Listen, Sophia, it's happening again. I'm starting… to have doubts. I don't know what is wrong or right anymore.

Sophia: Castiel, there is no right or wrong side anymore. Either you care about preserving humanity, or you don't. It's the humans' world now, not ours.

Castiel: You were one of them once.

Sophia: It is what it is, Castiel. I am what I am. Do you think less of me for no longer being human?

 _(Castiel's eyes give away that he does not; in fact, may even feel for her more. She sighs.)_

Castiel: Sophia, I want to protect you. The offer still stands. You can still become an angel.

Sophia: And give up a man like Dean Winchester? I'm not that crazy. I won't join you, Castiel, but I'll always help you, as long as you do the same.

 _(Castiel looks at her, hopeful.)_

Castiel: Still have a soft spot for me? A big enough one to let me stay with you for the night?

Sophia: Will someone hurt you if you leave here? You know this house is hidden, warded, and there's a panic room downstairs. You remember.

Castiel: If I leave, they will know I was here. There will be trouble. I'm still not supposed to be anywhere near you alone. Just until the morning.

 _(Sophia is silent. Her feelings are obvious.)_

Sophia: You have to stay in this room, you understand? Dean and Sam won't understand us.

Castiel: I could try to explain it to Dean, try to make him understand what happened between us.

Sophia: No. I don't want him to know. We just went through hell and I don't want to rock the boat.

 _(Castiel reaches out to touch Sophia's cheek again. She puts a hand over his, and he pulls her close.)_

Castiel: You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sophia. All of the fault lies with me.

Sophia: Wish I felt that way.

 _(Castiel shows a little surprise.)_

Castiel: Sophia. After all this time-

Sophia: Still. Always.

 _(Sophia lays down on her bed. She turns to her side, curling up in the fetal position. Castiel lays down beside her, putting his arms around her and molding his body around hers. Sophia, for a moment, feels a part of herself she thought she had buried awaken deep within.)_

 _(The next morning, Castiel gently wakes her before leaving. A little out of it, she reaches up to touch his face, and he looks down at her lovingly.)_

Castiel: Will you be all right? I hope this didn't trigger anything for you.

Sophia: Nothing I can't handle, Castiel.

Castiel: Very well, then.

 _(Castiel closes the space between them, kissing her. The kiss intensifies, he climbs on top of her, running a hand up to her chest, and then, regaining control of himself, he pulls back. He looks tortured, but maybe a little happy.)_

Sophia: Castiel-

 _(He disappears. She is left hanging. Dean walks in, and she smiles at him.)_

Sophia: Morning, love.

Dean: You fell asleep early last night.

Sophia: Castiel was here. He needed to hide.

Dean: Why didn't he join us?

Sophia: He and I needed to talk.

Dean: You and Castiel, huh? What's the deal with you guys, Sophia? What am I missing? Did you really sleep with him?

Sophia: It's complicated, Dean, okay? He and I- we're complicated.

Dean: Explain it to me.

Sophia: I can't. No one can know about any of it. The other angels would destroy Castiel if they knew he were near me alone. I won't risk that. You'll understand one day. I promise.

Dean: I trust you. But I don't feel good about this at all.

Sophia: I promise you, you will understand. Castiel and I- our relationship was always a mess.

Dean: You slept with him, didn't you? Just admit it.

Sophia: Dean, please drop it.

 _(Sophia is exploring an empty warehouse said to have last had a demon in it. She senses something nearby, but can't latch on to it. Castiel is behind her as she stares out at the water.)_

Castiel: The demon is long gone, Sophia.

Sophia: So you got me out here all alone for kicks? Funny location for a date, Castiel.

Castiel: I need to stay away from you, and yet, I can't. This is dangerous for us, Sophia. My superiors-

Sophia: Your "superiors". You say that as if they actually accomplish anything. You obviously have trouble obeying them.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I'm doing everything I can. This is hard for me, too…

Sophia: If you need to stay away from me, why are you still here? As you said, the demon is long gone. Just stay away from me, then.

 _(Castiel comes close to her, sliding his arms around her. He catches her off guard, but she isn't afraid of him. He leans in as if to kiss her, but freezes and looks deep into her eyes.)_

Castiel _(overcome with passion and emotion)_ : Do you remember us back then? Do you remember what our love was like?

Sophia: I remember the painful stab in my chest when you betrayed me.

Castiel: Sophia, please. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you.

Sophia: And what about what you actually did to me in the end? Did you think about how much you hurt me? You betrayed me, and then disappeared, Castiel. I loved you, really loved you! I gave myself to you. I wanted you to be my first… my only. You made me think you were dead and that my own mother killed you! I almost never forgave her!

 _(Castiel is trying to hide his true feelings, and failing miserably. Things are breaking around the two of them under the pressure of their power, and neither can figure out who did which. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but he can't.)_

Castiel: I'm sorry, Sophia. I really am. I wanted you to think I was dead so that it would be easier for you rather than being forced to stay apart. We broke all the rules, and I never should have gotten that close to you. It was just easier if you thought I was dead. You wouldn't come looking for me, you could move on and find someone else, and you could make your life's decisions with a clear conscience.

Sophia: As if I could have kept myself away from you. We shared our souls. You should have stayed gone! You walked around for decades, following me, shadowing me, but never thought to drop in and let me know that my mother didn't really murder you! Do you even understand how I felt?! I thought your death was on my head. I knew what my mother would do if she caught me with an angel, but I did it anyway- I felt horrible for years. I couldn't bear that you died because of me! It hurt so much, Castiel. You say that you wanted me to make my decisions free from the thought of you- but I made those decisions because of you… Because I thought I was to blame for your death, when you've been alive this entire time!

 _(She pushes away from him, walking towards the dock. She stares out at the water, trying to keep herself calm. Castiel is the only thing that she cannot keep her self-control in check around, and her magic is starting to kick up a small storm. He comes closer, staring at her.)_

Castiel: I can't change what I did, Sophia. I truly am sorry that I hurt you. I only wanted to keep you from hurting. Please hear me, Sophia.

Sophia: Well, you're the one who hurt me, Castiel. So how do you deal with that?

Castiel: It's why I've stayed away all these years. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I couldn't stand it- hurting the one person I loved. It killed me inside.

 _(Sophia scoffs. She doesn't believe that he loved her at all- and doesn't think he loves her now, though it's obvious he does.)_

Sophia: Do you think your orders to turn me into an angel really came from God himself?

Castiel: I don't know anymore. If God cared about you so much, he would never have wanted you to get hurt. He never would have sent me to you if he knew what would happen.

Sophia: You did that, Castiel. Not God.

Castiel: This was a mistake.

Sophia: Then leave, Castiel. No one is asking you to stay here.

 _(Castiel disappears, and Sophia leaves in the opposite direction. It is revealed that Castiel is watching her a few hundred yards away, his emotions obvious.)_

 _(Sophia is fighting a demon, and about to get her ass kicked. She thinks she has no backup, but she is about to discover that she is wrong.)_

Sophia: You need to be put down, quick.

Demon: In your dreams, skank.

 _(Demon's head is yanked backward by Castiel.)_

Castiel: That's not particularly kind.

 _(Castiel tosses the demon across the room, and Sophia gets her bearings. Castiel viciously beats the demon, his protectiveness over Sophia coming out. Finally, he smites the demon, burning its eyes out. He helps her up, holding onto her hand.)_

Sophia: Castiel.

Castiel: I am sorry. I was nearby and-

Sophia: You've been watching me. And you haven't been hiding it.

 _(Castiel looks guilty.)_

Castiel: I'm sorry. I have been. I'm just worried-

Sophia: Stop. I can't do this with you, Castiel. I don't want a shadow. I don't want someone who lurks in the darkness.

Castiel: What do you want?

 _(Sophia is caught for a moment. She takes a deep breath.)_

Sophia: Not this. Stay away from me, Castiel. This stops now.

 _(Sophia drops his hand, walking away, leaving. Castiel stares after her, hurting.)_

 _(Sam, Sophia, and Dean are regrouping at her house when Castiel drops in. Sophia is hostile.)_

Sophia: What are you doing here? This house is warded against angels.

Castiel: Very sloppily. You can do better, Sophia. I taught you better than that.

 _(She charges him, punching him in the face. He doesn't fight her, and lands on the floor with amount of force she puts into the punch. It's clearly charged with emotion. Though he doesn't fight, it is shown that Sophia is actually quite strong, and quite terrifying when fighting.)_

Sophia: Get up!

 _(Castiel looks up at her, refusing to hurt her. Sophia finally looks into his eyes and sees that his love burns for her still.)_

Castiel: I won't hurt you, Sophia. I still love you.

Sophia: I don't care! Where were you when I was barely able to peel myself off the floor from being heartbroken over you?! I needed you then! You weren't there! How dare you show up now! What gives you the right?!

 _(Castiel stands up, invading her personal space. He lays a hand gently on her chest, backing her into the wall, slamming his hands against the wall next to her face. He leaves holes in the shape of handprints in the wall.)_

Castiel: I couldn't bear to disappear on you again, Sophia! I didn't want to keep hurting you! Did you think I liked it? Do you think I could stand it?! I'd have burned in Hell before I intentionally hurt you!

 _(He steps back, giving her space to breathe. He looks at Dean.)_

Dean: What are you doing here, Cass?

Castiel: Lilith is closing in on some of the final seals. You need to be ready.

 _(Sophia's magic and power explode, knocking Castiel to the floor. He looks up to her holding her hand up, revealing that she had blasted him on purpose. Castiel is reeling and bleeding from a wound on his forehead, showing Sophia's magical strength is also incredibly daunting. Dean looks up.)_

Dean: Sophia! Are you crazy?!

Sophia: We didn't need you to figure that out for ourselves. I told you to stay away from me, Castiel. Get out.

 _(Castiel disappears. Dean runs to Sophia, putting his arms around her.)_

Dean: Sophia, what got into you?! It was just Cass!

Sophia: I want nothing to do with Castiel. I don't want him anywhere near me. Don't bring him around me anymore, Dean.

 _(She walks away, slamming the door behind her.)_

 _(Sam is detoxing from the demon blood. He has been hallucinating, and Sophia is his next visitor. He turns around, and she is standing behind him, looking very much like a harbinger of death- HIS death.)_

Sam: Sophia. Please. I can't take any more. I need your help.

Sophia: Okay. And?

Sam: Look, I know I screwed up big time. I wasn't myself. I just need some help.

Sophia: No. You need the same thing that caused you to almost rape me, Sam. And pardon me for not being too amped to help you out.

Sam: Sophia, please. I'm begging you.

Sophia: Beg all you want, Sammy. I'm not lifting a damn finger to do anything except send you straight to Hell myself.

Sam: I know I don't deserve it. But please.

 _(Sophia's rage lets loose on Sam. She backs him into the wall, hitting him harder and harder as she yells at him. This is, by far, Sam's most terrifying delusion.)_

Sophia: You deserve nothing. You really did rape me, Sam! You were controlling me the whole time! I didn't ask for any of that pain! I didn't ask for any of it! I've always loved Dean! I would have gone to Hell and back before I hurt him!

Sam: Sophia, please! I'm so sorry!

Sophia: Tell me what was going through your head when you were doing it. Tell me!

 _(Sam slides to the floor. She yanks him up, holding him upright against the wall by the neck, staring into his eyes.)_

Sam: I started developing feelings for you at that dinner you took me to. You're really the first girl I felt that way about since Jess. It crept up on me, honestly. It was right after Dean dumped you. You were so sad all the time, Sophia. I knew the feeling so well. If I could have taken that sadness away for you… When we kissed at the dinner, I had stars in my eyes for you. I was crazy about you after that night. You literally put a song in my step. It made this life less like hell and more like something I could live. I took advantage of every opportunity I could to be with you. We didn't become best friends just because Dean was isolating us, Sophia. We became that close because I wanted you to see how good I could be to you. Every time Dean pushed you away, I jumped in line to be next to you.

Sophia: Get to the part where you turn into America's Next Top Demon.

Sam: You were gone. Dean was in Hell. I was alone. Ruby came back and she found me. I was drunk for days. Ruby told me she could help me. You know how that went. When Dean and I went to get you, I realized it was still there, my feelings for you- but the demon blood. I couldn't figure out where the thoughts I was having were coming from. I didn't think anything was wrong for a while, I just thought they were feelings I was having because I knew how alike we were, and because I was sexually frustrated. You stopped sleeping with Dean and you platonically climbed into bed with me. I didn't want to cross any boundaries, but you try sharing a bed with the girl you want to be with sometime. Then I had a sex dream about you and me. When I woke up, I was aroused, but horrified. Then I thought to myself, "Dean's not doing anything about it, I've got a clear shot". I thought you liked me. That day in the pool happened exactly like it did in the dream- down to the things we said. Then when things weren't going the way I thought they would-

Sophia: The meltdown I had over Dean leaving us.

Sam: Yes. I just lost control. I WAS using some mind influence on you, Sophia. A lot of what you did was whatever I wanted you to do. But you were too strong for me. Your love for Dean? It was too powerful. And it turns out he loved you, too. He came back for you. God, if he hadn't of walked in when he did-Sophia, please. I am so sorry.

Sophia: Sorry doesn't cut it, Sammy!

Sam: Sophia, please! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I know it doesn't make everything better but now you know the truth! I loved you all along! I never wanted to hurt you. The demon blood made me into something I'm not!

Sophia: Say it, Samuel! Say it! Say it turned you into the monster you dread!

Sam: Sophia, please.

Sophia: SAY IT!

Sam _(whispering, whimpering)_ : It turned me into a monster.

Sophia: LOUDER!

Sam _(screaming)_ : I'M A MONSTER! PLEASE SOPHIA JUST MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!

 _(Sophia and Dean are outside the panic room, listening to Sam's one-sided conversation. Dean looks at her.)_

Dean: You pulling some mind trick to help detox him?

Sophia: He's hallucinating. He thinks he's talking to me and that I'm torturing him. He's telling his delusion of me the truth.

Dean: Is that normal?

Sophia: Probably.

Dean: You don't know?

Sophia: No. But when someone detoxes from a drug, they can also have hallucinations. This is just like any other addiction.

Dean: Why is he hallucinating about you?

Sophia: His mind is probably forcing him to relive all the things he's done as a result of drinking the blood. I think it's safe to say that I'm one of the worst things he's done since he started drinking the demon blood. He's probably going to hallucinate you, as well.

Dean: Well, I'm glad he finally admitted how he feels about you. I've known about it for over a year.

Sophia: No one tells me anything anymore.

Dean: I thought you guys were sleeping together behind my back after you and I broke up. When you guys went to that dinner together, I started thinking something must have happened. You were too comfortable with each other.

Sophia: Nothing happened until he had that dream about us. We kissed a few times, but it was mostly for show to other people. I didn't feel anything. It was nice to have the attention since you weren't giving me any, but I wasn't into Sam like that- just like I always told you.

Dean: So you were telling the truth the whole time.

Sophia: Uh, yeah.

Dean: Well, I'm stupid.

 _(Sam is screaming inside.)_

Sam: I'm sorry, Sophia! I'm sorry! I love you! I won't hurt you ever again! Please, Sophia! I'll do anything! I just want your forgiveness! I'll do anything for it!

Sophia: You know what I want.

Sam: I will. After Lilith is dead. I'll stop drinking demon blood. I'll detox once and for all and this will all be over.

Sophia: That's not what I want, Sam. Ruby has to die. She did this to you. Only then, Sam, will I even consider forgiving you. Get it done.

 _(Sophia releases him and disappears. Sam begins to wail her name at the top of his lungs.)_

 _(Sophia is waking up in her room, acutely aware of the presence of someone else.)_

Sophia: I thought I fixed those warding symbols.

 _(Castiel comes out of the shadows.)_

Castiel: Still sloppy.

Sophia: Maybe I messed them up on purpose… So you could come.

Castiel: The ones around this room are actually perfect.

Sophia: I don't want Zachariah showing up in here while I'm sleeping. He's creepy enough as it is. You're the only angel I'll ever want in my bedroom.

Castiel: I hope I'm the only angel ever in your bedroom.

 _(Silence as the love between them becomes obvious and nearly suffocates the room.)_

Sophia: We can't do this, Castiel. Things will end the way they did last time, or worse. The angels will kill you this time.

Castiel: I can't help it. I can't stay away from you. I didn't even realize I was here until you woke up. There's no way to avoid you in my mind. Watching you sleep… it gives my mind peace, Sophia, knowing you are safe.

Sophia: I didn't know you had one of your own.

Castiel: It's the test of Heaven. Having your own mind, but using it for your own will is wrong.

Sophia: Are you here of your own will?

Castiel: Yes.

Sophia: Sinner.

Castiel: It's not a sin to care. It's a sin for an angel to be selfish. I am being very selfish, Sophia. I can't stay away from you.

Sophia: I wouldn't want you to. I wish you were with me all the time, Castiel. I fought against it for so long. I swore that this time, I wouldn't let you in again. I swore that I wouldn't let myself fall for you again.

Castiel: Fall for me?

Sophia: I admit it, Castiel. I loved you then, and I love you now. Possibly even more than before.

 _(She reaches up to touch his cheek, and he nearly melts at her touch. She smiles at his positive reaction.)_

Castiel: I never stopped loving you, Sophia. I have always been yours.

 _(She doesn't respond, just stares into his eyes, holding his cheek.)_

Castiel: There are things you need to know. The angels want the Apocalypse to happen. Dean is chosen, he is to be the sword of Michael, his vessel. He will kill Lucifer. They have reason to believe that Sam will be Lucifer's vessel. You have to stop Sam from killing Lilith. Lilith lives, no Apocalypse. Do you understand?

Sophia: I don't want anything to do with Sam. He makes my skin crawl, Castiel.

 _(Castiel sits next to her, putting an arm around her. He pulls her close, kissing her cheek.)_

Castiel: I know you don't. If it makes you feel any better, you can beat him up.

Sophia: I guess it does a little bit. But you know Dean will fight to save him.

Castiel: I know. I have to ask you: do you have the power to kill angels?

 _(Sophia looks guilty.)_

Sophia: Please don't tell Dean or Sam. Don't tell anyone. When I was with my family in Europe, my mother taught me. It's because of our witches' blood, Cass. The older our blood gets, the stronger we are and the harder we are to hunt. We're undetectable to angels and demons- and we can kill them if we choose to.

Castiel: Why haven't you killed me yet? All this time, I stayed away because I thought you were gunning for me.

Sophia: I choose not to. I would never choose to. I could never.

Castiel: I hate to ask you, but-

Sophia: It'll cost you.

Castiel: Name your price.

Sophia: You know what I want, Castiel.

 _(Sophia leans in, kissing him. Castiel lays down on his back on the bed, and Sophia climbs on top of him. She strokes his hair and he reaches up for her hair. He pushes her down, climbing on top of her. Their kissing becomes intense, and Castiel reaches to grope her chest. She reaches for his zipper, and suddenly, he stops her. She caresses his cheek. He cannot hide the fact that he nearly melts at her touch.)_

Castiel: This is your price?

Sophia: I do like you in this meat. Very, very much. Jimmy Novak was a very handsome man.

Castiel: What about Dean?

Sophia: In due time. He and I will won't last forever.

Castiel: I can't risk this without knowing where your heart is, Sophia.

Sophia: You know how I feel about you. How I have always felt. I've waited for this. It's what I've always wanted. I wouldn't ask you then because I wouldn't give you what you wanted… Things are different now. I still can't give you what you want, but things are different. You ask other things of me.

Castiel: You belong to Dean now. I can't interfere.

Sophia: And I can't agree to kill an angel without knowing who or why.

Castiel: Zachariah will hurt Dean to convince him to become Michael's vessel. It may become necessary to kill him.

 _(Sophia's whole face changes. Her eyes glow purple. Castiel stands, walking towards the window. Sophia follows him, standing close to him.)_

Sophia: No one will hurt Dean.

 _(Castiel suddenly turns around, coming close and whispering in her ear.)_

Castiel: This is why I can't give you what you want from me, Sophia. I won't share you with him.

 _(Pause.)_

Sophia: My mother would have killed you if she could. She hates you, even to this day.

Castiel: She's probably right to. Maybe you should hop on that bandwagon, too.

 _(He disappears. Sophia is alone, a single tear escaping from her eyes.)_

 _(Sam walks into the kitchen as Sophia is handling a very big and sharp knife. Her emotions are still out of whack, and she does not trust Sam alone.)_

Sophia: Dean!

Sam: You don't have to call Dean in every time we're alone.

Sophia: Until I nearly rape you, you don't get to tell me what to do.

 _(Sophia plays with the knife casually, staring Sam down. Dean walks in, stopping at the counter.)_

Dean: You okay, babe?

Sophia: Yeah, just didn't feel comfortable.

Sam: When is this going to stop?

Sophia: Hopefully, the day I can trust you again. Be hopeful that that day comes.

 _(Castiel appears behind Sophia in her room. She is changing. She turns around, startled.)_

Sophia: A little forward, Castiel.

 _(Castiel averts his eyes, though he does not understand why Sophia is ashamed of him seeing her body.)_

Castiel: Sorry. I'm going to rebel again, Sophia. My doubts are confirmed.

Sophia: How?

Castiel: It is not of import. I just need you to know- I'm doing it for you. It's always been for you. I'm going to help stop Sam from killing Lilith. I'm going to help stop the Apocalypse. I love you, Sophia. I would do anything for you. I'll never hurt you again.

 _(He comes close to her, touching her cheeks with his hands. He looks deep into her eyes. They betray his love for her. He is almost smiling.)_

Sophia: We need a plan, doll.

 _(Sam, Dean, and Sophia, all reunited, arrive at Chuck's house. They find it a mess with blood stains everywhere. Chuck comes out of hiding.)_

Sophia: Chuck. Where's Castiel? I need to find him.

Chuck: I'm so sorry, Sophia. He's dead. They killed him.

Sophia: No. No. No, no, no. No.

 _(Dean grabs Sophia by the arm before she can do anything stupid.)_

Dean: Are you sure he's dead? He didn't just go poof?

Chuck: That's what's left of him in the kitchen, Dean.

Sophia: Oh, God. Oh, my God. No. Cass.

 _(Sophia's knees buckle. Dean catches her, and she buries her face into his shoulder, crying.)_

Dean: Why did they kill him?!

Sophia: He rebelled. He and I were working together. He knew the angels' plan. He never told me everything. All I know is that they didn't want us to stop the Apocalypse. You two have specific roles to play. I don't know much more, now Castiel's gone, I-

 _(She walks away, out of the house. Dean goes after her. She is outside, sobbing, looking around and above her. Dean touches her shoulder.)_

Dean: We'll figure it out, Sophia.

Sophia: I can't believe they killed him. He was one of the good guys. He's ALWAYS been one of the good guys.

Dean: Sophia, I have to ask you the blunt question. Are you still in love with Cass?

Sophia: Dean! Bigger picture! We need help averting the Apocalypse! Can we deal with the melodrama later?

 _(Sam comes outside, silently watching the conversation.)_

Dean: No, Sophia, we need to deal with this now. Are you gonna ditch out on me for some sweet angel ass?

Sophia: Well, considering that ass just got blown to Hell, NO! Dean! It's not important!

Dean: So what I want to know isn't important?

 _(Sophia stops. She looks at him, her eyes softening.)_

Sophia: That's not what I meant, Dean. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you cared. I mean, you barely notice me anymore.

Dean: Of course I care, Sophia. You're my wild girl! I'll always care about you. You know, whatever this is, whatever this has been, it's the longest and most meaningful relationship I've ever had. If you're gonna go chasing after wings, I just want you to tell me face to face.

Sophia: I'm not. Mostly because he's dead now.

Dean: You're really broken up about it, though.

Sophia: Dean, Castiel was my first love. Am I supposed to just brush it off my shoulders and keep going?

Dean: I don't know. You're my first love and you're still alive.

 _(They both look at Sam, as Jess is dead. He looks uncomfortable.)_

Sam: You never get over it. It haunts you, especially if it's your fault.

Sophia: Well, I basically seduced Cass into rebelling, AGAIN, so. He's dead 'cause of me.

Sam: Yeah, you're screwed. Eternity is gonna be a long time.

Sophia: Thanks, Sam.

 _(When Castiel reappears, Sophia's entire face lights up. She jumps into Castiel's arms.)_

Sophia: I thought you were dead!

Castiel: I was. God must have brought me back.

 _(Dean watches, realizing that his relationship with Sophia is dying. She and Castiel are rekindling their love in front of his eyes.)_

 _(Sophia is out on her back deck, looking out at the view of the mountains. Dean hands her a beer. They toast and drink in silence for a few moments.)_

Dean: I haven't touched you in ages. I've thought about it, ached for it, even dreamt about it. Tonight, I want it to be about us. I've missed you, Sophia.

Sophia: Dean.

 _(They turn to each other, and Sophia kisses Dean. Their old spark is there still, and they fall right back into it. After kissing on the deck for a few minutes, they move inside to her bedroom, where they have passionate, beautiful sex. Sophia's magic creates a peaceful lake under the moonlight while they are in bed together. After, he holds her very close, and kisses her cheeks and mouth gently.)_

Dean: This is perfect. This is what I want, Sophia. You and me, together again. I love you so much, honey.

Sophia: I love you, too, Dean. Stay with me forever.

Dean: I will, sweetheart.

 _(Dean kisses Sophia.)_

Dean: I need you to drive Sam somewhere.

Sophia: Where?

Dean: Anywhere he wants to go. We're going our separate ways for a while.

Sophia: Why me?

Dean: So I know he gets there alive. After that… it's up to him.

Sophia: When I drop him off, Dean… I'm not coming back for a while.

Dean: Okay, I'll see you in about a week.

Sophia: No, Dean. I mean I'm not even sure I'm coming back.

Dean: What?

Sophia: I just… I need time.

Dean: Sophia. Apocalypse?! It's a bad time to take a personal leave!

Sophia: And yet you want me to drive Sam anywhere but near you.

Dean: That's different.

Sophia: I love you, but I need time, Dean, okay? Sam almost raped me, that's not something you just get over. I need to find equilibrium again.

Dean: You're right. How long?

Sophia: You'll know.

Dean: Sophia. I'm gonna miss you.

Sophia: You know I'll call you, Dean.

 _(She leans in, kissing him passionately. He holds her close, his feelings showing. She jumps up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.)_

Dean: When you're ready, I want to kick some demon ass with you.

Sophia: We're gonna kick this Apocalypse's ass. What about Sam, Dean?

Dean: Do you care?

Sophia: A little. A lot, okay? It just feels wrong that you two are separating.

Dean: Just because we're splitting up doesn't mean we don't love you, honey. You'll still have both of us, whether you like it or not.

Sophia: You know what I mean, Dean. It just feels like you two are running away from actually dealing with your issues.

Dean: I guess you'd know.

Sophia: Shut up, Dean. Both you and Sam know I always come back.

Dean: Will you this time?

Sophia: Yes. You're holding some precious cargo of mine.

Dean: What's that?

Sophia: My heart.

 _(Sophia kisses Dean one last time, climbing into her Jeep. Sam is waiting in the front seat. He looks at her, but she does not acknowledge him. She drives away from Dean, watching him in her rearview mirror.)_

Sam: So… Wanna listen to music?

Sophia: No.

 _(They sit in silence.)_

Sam: Excited to get some alone time with Dean?

Sophia: Sam, I don't want to talk to you. I agree with you and Dean splitting up with every fiber of my being. The further you get away from him and us, the better for everyone involved. I don't trust you, Dean doesn't trust you, and Bobby can't even look at you. I'm only driving you because Dean asked me to. Every choice you have made in the past few months has led you here, and none of us feel safe around you. So the only thing I want to hear from you on this trip is "Stop here". Is that clear?

Sam: Crystal.

 _(They continue, falling into silence. Suddenly, Sam erupts.)_

Sam: I can't do it, Sophia. We need to talk. So you either pull over, or you keep driving, but I have some things I need to get off my chest.

 _(Sophia is silent.)_

Sam: First of all, what I did was horrible. I can never stress that enough. Every bad decision I made because of the demon blood was horrible and stupid. I was stupid enough to believe I was doing good. Second of all, what I did to you was the absolute worst thing I could have done.

Sophia: No, it wasn't.

Sam: Nearly raping someone you love isn't the worst thing you can do?

Sophia: Choosing a demon over your own brother is only worse by a fraction, Sam.

Sam: You're right. What I'm really trying to say is… Screw it, Sophia, I'm in love with you. I have been for almost two years, and if it hadn't been for the demon blood, I would NEVER have hurt you the way I did. I would never have stepped out of line with Dean's girl, and we wouldn't be here. I just want to know what I can do to fix this.

 _(Sophia is quiet. She believes him, but she doesn't know what to do.)_

Sophia: There's nothing you can do, Sam. We just need to be separated from you.

Sam: You told me we could find a new normal.

Sophia: It's possible. I wouldn't rule it out, but I wouldn't bank on it.

Sam: You know what? You can stop here. I'll go the rest of the way myself.

Sophia: I promised Dean I'd get you somewhere.

Sam: And you got me somewhere. Your job is done. Pull over.

Sophia: Fine.

 _(Sophia stops in the middle of the road. Sam gets out, grabbing his bag. The door has barely closed as Sophia slams on the gas. Seconds later, Castiel is sitting where Sam sat.)_

Castiel: You two were harsh.

Sophia: Can you blame me?

Castiel: I wouldn't. I can't begin to understand what you endured. If I could erase it all for you, I would. But it wouldn't be right.

Sophia: I wouldn't want you to.

Castiel: You wouldn't?

Sophia: My drive to stop the Apocalypse has grown stronger. It used to be, kill some demons, lay a spirit to rest, all in a day's work. Now, everything I do brings me one step closer to stopping it all. I wish I had killed Sam. It could have stopped everything.

Castiel: Why don't you?

Sophia: Obvious. Dean would never forgive me. He would never speak to me again. And there is a part of me, way down deep inside, who really cares about Sam still. He's a human underneath all the horrible things he's done. He's not a demon.

Castiel: Where do you and I fit into all this?

Sophia: Still figuring that one out, Cass. Not like it matters. We'll probably all die anyway.

Castiel: Does what I feel matter?

Sophia: It does to me.

Castiel: I wish I could do what I pleased.

Sophia: If you could do whatever you wanted without consequence, what would you do, Cass?

Castiel: Whatever I had to do so you and I could be together. I never should have let you go all those years ago. I'm going to see all this through so that one day, one day, Sophia, we can finally be together.

Sophia: How is that going to happen?

Castiel: I will become like you. I will give up Heaven to become a human, or I will give it up to become like you. It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you.

Sophia: I don't even know if you can become like me, Cass.

Castiel: I'll do whatever it takes. But only if you'll have me.

 _(Castiel disappears before Sophia can answer, because he knows she is not ready for the conversation.)_

 _(Sam looks out the window of the motel room, noticing Sophia leaning against the Impala.)_

Sam: Dean.

 _(Dean looks out the window, smiling at Sophia. He checks his hair in the mirror on the way out, and walks out to see her. Before she can speak, he locks his arms around her and kisses her, which she accepts passionately. He pulls back.)_

Dean: I'm so glad to see you. But I have to warn you, Sammy and I are reunited.

Sophia: That's good. I want to talk to the both of you.

 _(Dean and Sophia head inside. Sam stands instantly.)_

Sam: I can leave, if you want.

Sophia: I don't. Sit down, both of you. I want to talk about some things.

 _(The guys sit down, waiting for her.)_

Dean: What's up?

Sophia: Things need to change between the three of us. We can't keep doing the same thing we were doing- that's how we ended up here. First of all, Dean, we need to stop treating Sam like he's still your kid brother. I know your dad told you to watch out for him, but Sam doesn't need a babysitter anymore.

Dean _(quietly)_ : You're right.

Sophia: Number 2 is for the both of you. Stop treating me like a damsel in distress. You keep forgetting, I can't die. The only person who knows how to kill me is my own mother. Start treating me like I'm expendable and remember how hard I can kick ass. You guys are human, I'm not. I can take a beating, I can take a trip to Hell. You guys can't.

Sam: Can I ask a question?

Sophia: Yeah.

Sam: Are you and I cool?

Sophia: I'm getting to that. Finally, all three of us have a problem with opening up. From now on, even if we don't think it's important, we tell each other everything. Starting with me. I have some things I need to come clean about.

Sam: You've never lied.

Sophia: Actually, I have. I thought I was protecting both of you, but I don't think it's helping to keep secrets anymore.

Dean: I'm just dying to know what the deal is with you and Cas.

Sophia: First things first. First of all, Sam, we are on the way to becoming cool. I'm going to tell both of you something I've never admitted out loud, or even to myself. When you were controlling me, I could have fought you at any time. Literally, could have broken out of your control and walked away. I didn't because I felt like it was what I deserved for not helping you stop drinking demon blood. Dean, I knew the whole time that he was doing it, and I did nothing to stop it. I didn't fight you because I liked the attention. I didn't, however, want anything to happen between us, especially not the way it all did. I just liked how sweet you were, and how you flirted with me. You were always so willing to be a friend and listen to me. It didn't even occur to me that you were using it to get closer to me.

Sam: Get closer to you?

Sophia: I completely took advantage of how you felt about me, Sam. I know when it started, I know it started the night of the dinner. I knew it then, when we kissed to show off in front of everyone. I felt it in the way you held me when we fell asleep on the couch. It was what I wanted from Dean, and I was hurting so much… I took comfort in you. You became my best friend. I never had someone I could trust as deeply as I trusted you. It was even deeper than that. I owe you an apology, Sam. I'm sorry I was too selfish and weak to help you when you needed it. You didn't even know. I did have feelings for you, but I had no idea whether to act on them or not. I'm sorry I told you that I was just feeling crappy about myself and that Dean wasn't paying attention to me. It's true, Dean wasn't paying attention to me, but it wasn't why everything happened the way it did. I did care about you. I did have feelings for you. I just didn't help you when I should have.

Sam: I have no one to blame but myself for my actions, Sophia. I did what I did, and there's no changing that.

Sophia: So are we on the same page now?

Sam: Yes.

 _(Sophia smiles.)_

Sophia: We need to talk about Castiel. You both deserve to know what happened. You deserve the WHOLE story. I was still human. I was… willful. Rebellious, a handful. My mother couldn't keep a leash on me. I was trying to run away from my destiny as a hunter. Imagine a human with superhuman abilities but can be killed as easily as a human, refuses to exercise caution and insists on walking into situations that were consistently dangerous… That was what my mother faced dealing with me. In my extensive partying, I came across Castiel. He was in a different vessel; he had chosen someone he knew I would be attracted to, but he was the same angel. I knew when I met him that something was different about him. He was mysterious, intense, charming. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I flocked to him like a bee to a hive.

Sam: Was he trying to hurt you?

Sophia: No. He began with the best of intentions. He was trying to convince me to join the legions of angels in heaven. He told me about angels and what they did. He made it sound like this beautiful, glamorous gig. The angels wanted someone with my particular… skills to join them. They sent Castiel to woo me into becoming like them. Only one problem- Castiel actually fell in love with me, and I fell in love with him. He rebelled and broke the rules. And then he began lying to me. He wanted me to be with him always, and he told me that the only way we could be together was if I became an angel. I would have done it. I fell completely in love with him, and he was my first real love. It drove me mad, knowing that we couldn't really be together, not in every aspect of the word. I wanted us to be equals together. He told me that if I became an angel, we could be together, in every aspect of the word, forever. I felt like it was the only option I had. I just HAD to be with him. I was madly in love with him. I would have given him anything.

Dean: What happened?

Sophia: My mother discovered us just as I was agreeing to become an angel. She almost killed Castiel. His host didn't make it. I thought she had killed him for all these years- I was heartbroken. I mourned him. When you told me Castiel had saved you, I couldn't believe you. I thought I had watched him die. I should have known when you told me about Pamela's eyes being burned out- that's one of Castiel's signature moves.

Sam: Wait. Your mom can kill angels?

Sophia: I can, too. I haven't, but I have the power to. I choose not to use it. As much as I hate most angels, I can't really bring myself to kill one. It would be like killing Castiel's brother or sister. I couldn't do it. That's why I never brought it up. I should have killed Anna when she was gunning for your parents- but Castiel regarded her as a sister. I couldn't do it.

Dean: So… He lied to you to trick you into becoming an angel? Why do the angels want you so badly?

Sophia: I can kill demons and angels alike, and if everything were to hit the fan, I could be used to wipe out both. A sort of a nuclear option, I guess. Not a bad weapon to have in the Apocalypse. So you see, the angels appearing to you now isn't so strange, considering the Apocalypse is upon us. I believe they chose Castiel to rescue you because of your connection to me. I also think Castiel had his own agenda in saving you that had nothing to do with you, or the Apocalypse.

Sam: He wanted your forgiveness, so he saved the human man you loved.

Sophia: Yes.

Sam: How do you know Castiel's not just trying to convince you to become an angel for same reasons now?

Sophia: He can't lie to me. I'll know. Also, he hasn't asked about me becoming an angel. That ship has sailed.

Dean: Castiel is really powerful, Sophia. You can't always read his mind.

Sophia: Sam. Help me with this.

Sam: What?

Sophia: When you drank Ruby's blood, you could sometimes hear her thoughts and stuff, right?

Sam: Yeah. You'd think I would have known she was working for Lucifer all along, but she was good. She covered it up well.

Sophia: Same thing with Castiel.

Dean: You drank his blood?

Sophia: We've _exchanged_ blood. I gave him some of mine to give him a little more power. He needs it, or else our enemies will obliterate him. I use his to tune into Angel Radio on occasion.

Sam: It's not the same as demon blood, is it?

Sophia: That depends on how you see it. If you think witches and angels are bad, then yes, it is the same as demon blood. But Castiel and I have the best of intentions.

 _(Dean realizes Sophia and Castiel are very much in love, but Sophia also loves him. He is confused.)_

Dean: So… Are you with Cas or…? I just want to know where I stand.

Sophia: I'm not. There's kind of an Apocalypse going down, so. Not really concerned with a relationship right now.

 _(Dean considers himself set straight.)_

Sam: So, you and Castiel were totally a thing once?

Sophia: We used to be.

Dean: So he lies to you and almost convinces you to blow off your destiny, and you don't kill the guy? What's a guy have to do to get on your bad side?

Sophia: Well, almost raping me gets you there, but you know, I'm pretty forgiving about stuff.

 _(Castiel and Dean are talking.)_

Dean: Cass, I gotta ask. You and Sophia…

Castiel: I'm sorry, Dean. But you should know. I came for her. I was her first love, and she is my only. When the angels started talking about pulling you from Hell, I volunteered, because of her. She was lost without you. Her pain was deafening. I had a chance to save her from more pain… and that's all I ever wanted.

Dean: So it's true? You did it for her forgiveness?

Castiel: It was a win-win. I curried favor with the angels again, and I saved Sophia from hurting. I didn't think things would go the way they have, but I was successful, Dean.

Dean: Does she know the truth, Cass? That you did it all for her?

Castiel: I didn't want to burden her. I didn't even want her to know that I had done it.

Dean: I think she needs to hear it from you, Cass. You should tell her sometime.

Castiel: When this is all over. Dean, I should tell you- I belong to her, and only her. I'll never hold her back from anything, but I'm hers.

Dean: What are you trying to say, Cass?

Castiel: Just that she's claimed me, Dean. When she was human, we branded each other.

 _(Castiel rolls up his sleeve to show Dean Sophia's mark that she left on him, her initials. Dean now realizes that the "C" on her forearm is Castiel's mark.)_

Dean: How does that work if you've had multiple vessels?

Castiel: It's not our bodies we've marked, Dean. It's our souls. That kind of a brand carries from vessel to vessel.

Dean: So if you left your vessel's body, Sophia's brand would disappear from his arm?

Castiel: Or if she removed it herself. It's very painful to do it, for the bearer and the person removing it as well. These brands are only for those extremely serious about the person or being that's claimed them. I told Sophia I would love her forever, and I meant it.

Dean: Should I get out of the way, Cas?

Castiel: If you choose to. You make her happy, and I could never begrudge her that. She deserves more than anything I've given her.

Dean: I just don't want to be the thing that drags her down. I'm a human man, and I have so many limits. You don't. You can walk through fire with her and come out the other side. She needs that.

Castiel: It's her choice to make, Dean. She's chosen you, regardless of what you are. I won't interfere in her happiness, Dean. Whatever she chooses, I will still love her, and will always come when she calls. She'll always be protected. She'll be safe.

 _(Sam is trying to get Dean to open up.)_

Sam: Do you wanna talk about this, dude?

Dean: No.

Sam: It's Valentine's Day and you're not going out to score some ass. You feeling down about Sophia being gone? She's hunting Death for us, Dean.

Dean: You know, every Valentine's Day for years, I found some lonely chick and had a one nighter with her. Then Sophia shows up, and now, all I can think about is having a one night stand with her every night. Just when I get to that point where I just want to be with her and I'm not worried about anything else, Cas sweeps back in and knocks her off her feet again. I didn't even know about him when I fell for her. I feel like I'm getting in the way. I gotta fall out of love with Sophia, Sammy. I gotta do it quick, too, because V-Day is doing NOTHING for my feelings.

Sam: You sure you don't want to find a lonely girl at the bar?

Dean: Not interested in random, Sam.

Sam: You really think her and Cass will wind up together? She's a witch and he's an angel. Isn't that, like, forbidden?

Dean: Yeah, forbidden fruit.

Sam: Well, they're not really together, Dean.

Dean: I know. Still. She's supposed to be my wild girl. I was so stupid. I thought she would wait for me to be ready again forever. I just took for granted that I would always have her, Sammy. It feels like I can't breathe without her.

Sam: I'm so sorry, Dean.

Dean: Don't be sorry. It's my own fault. I'm gonna deal with it like I deal with everything in my life- I'm gonna shove it way down inside and cover it with a thick layer of whiskey. I'll keep going. But if I ever get a chance with her again, she's gonna know how much I love her every minute of every damn day I have her with me. I'll never let her forget it. She's going to be so loved, she'll forget all the times I was horrible to her in the past. Sam, it's killing me. I've been terrible to the girl I love the most in the whole wide world. I don't even think I've ever been in love before. Not until her.

 _(Sam is about to say yes to Lucifer, and he wants to square things with Sophia once and for all.)_

Sam: Sophia?

Sophia: Is it my turn? We don't have to do this, Sammy.

Sam: I do. Look. I know you think this is stupid, and I won't succeed.

Sophia: No. I know you will. That's why I don't want to have this conversation. Because it means that this conversation is our goodbye.

Sam: Because I'm going to die?

Sophia: No. Because if we don't have it, it's not real. If we don't, then you're not going to jump into the cage. And I don't want you to. I know you will, and I know you're strong enough to succeed. I don't want you to.

Sam: You know I have to.

Sophia: I do. But I know I don't want to lose you. We just got our friendship back, Sam.

Sam: I know, honey.

 _(Sam puts his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her gently on the mouth. He hugs her.)_

Sam: It's going to be fine, sweetheart.

Sophia: No, it's not. What are we supposed to do without you?

Sam: I'm trying not to think about this, Sophia. Can we just talk?

Sophia: I know this plan is crazy, but I know you're going to succeed. You're a hell of a fighter, Sam Winchester. This may be the last moments we have together, and I know you'll go out beating Lucifer's ass.

 _(She begins crying.)_

Sam: It's okay, Sophia. This is what I can do, okay? You and Dean? You're warriors. Castiel is a soldier. Me? I'm the sacrifice. That's what I can do.

Sophia: You're a warrior, too, Sam. I just don't want to lose you. I love you.

Sam: I love you, too. Even when I was involved with Ruby, you were the one I was really intimate with, Sophia. I told you everything. I trusted you with everything. I should have gotten closer to you. It should have always been you.

 _(He hugs her, holding her close. He turns to kiss her cheek, and his mouth lingers. She pulls back to look at him, understanding the moment. He kisses her, and in seconds, they are having sex. Sophia cries out, and Sam finally understands what consensual sex with a witch is like.)_

Sam: Holy crap. Oh, my God!

 _(Sam cannot control himself. He is all over her, showering her with his mouth and hands. Sophia is on top of him, rigorously thrusting, her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Sophia's magic creates a thunderstorm, giving way to a bright, joyful sunrise. Sam is mind blown.)_

Sophia: This is what the happy sex is like, Sammy.

Sam: This is amazing. This is like Christmas morning on Halloween night.

Sophia: Welcome to witch sex, Sam.

Sam: Sophia, I still love you. Before anything else happens, I want you to know that I do.

Sophia: Damn, I must be that good, huh?

Sam: Sophia. Come on. You know I loved you before this happened.

Sophia: Sam. It's okay. I love you, too. I'm just trying not to make this any harder than it is. Because this is our goodbye, you know? We'll never do this again.

 _(Sam flips her on to her back, getting on top of her and kissing down her chest. She reaches for his face, but he gently pins her down by her hands. He kisses her mouth, smiling at her. He enters her again, and the sound she makes nearly sends him over the edge. He runs his hands down her arms, sliding his arms underneath her and lifting her closer to him. He buries his face in her neck, going in and out of her rhythmically. Another thunderstorm starts up, and he laughs.)_

Sophia: Sam, please. Don't stop.

Sam: Oh, I won't.

Sophia: Harder.

Sam: You still like it rough?

Sophia: From you.

Sam: Tell me if it hurts.

 _(He begins to thrust harder and harder, and she moans under him. Her hands grip his arms, pulling him closer and closer. Her back arches, suddenly the thunderstorm becomes more intense. Sam feels a gust of wind hit him as he feels her tightening around him.)_

Sophia: Sam-

Sam: Oh, my God, Sophia, this is so intense. I can't stop.

Sophia: Don't. Please don't.

Sam: I've never heard you beg before.

Sophia: First time for everything, Sam.

 _(They lock lips again, until Sophia suddenly screams, climaxing. Seconds later, Sam lets out a loud moan and a shudder, signaling his finish as well.)_

 _(Lucifer has just murdered Castiel, and Sophia's face betrays her horror, sorrow, and rage all at once. A storm kicks up in the distance, quickly churning into a tornado hurricane hybrid. Lucifer notices her, her eyes welling up with tears, her face dark with rage. She blinks, and her eyes are purple.)_

Lucifer: Dear, sweet Sophia. That's right, I made one of your most horrendous fears come true. Well, more than one, as it were. I'm inside Sam, and I killed your lover. Oh, that's right, you two never got to seal the deal.

 _(Sophia is irate. Her eyes glow purple, and she screams an inhuman scream. It's then that all the humans around her remember that she is not a human, but once was. Her power explodes, hitting Lucifer dead on. It knocks him down, and she is on top of him in seconds. She locks her hands around his neck as he laughs.)_

Sophia: Shut up!

Lucifer: Don't worry, Sophia. I know you're used to being in this position with Sammy. Dean's never let you ride cowgirl? You're missing out, Dean; this girl's an animal in the sack. Take it from Sammy himself.

 _(Sophia punches him in the face so hard that Sam's jaw breaks. He sends her flying backward onto the Impala. He picks her up like a rag doll and slams her face repeatedly against the front grill of the car. After a few moments, he releases her, and she collapses like a doll on the ground, knocked unconscious. She is bruising and bloody from her shoulders to the top of her head. He straightens up.)_

Lucifer: You should be used to that from Sam, too, sweetheart.

 _(Castiel reappears, brought back to life and to full strength. He fixes Dean's face, and then walks over to Sophia. He kneels down and picks her up gently, holding her close. He hugs her lifeless body, though she is only unconscious. He puts a gentle hand to her cheek, and begins healing her. She wakes up slowly, groggy. He holds her by her face gently, and she looks up at him.)_

Sophia: I'm dreaming.

Castiel: You're not, darling. You're awake.

 _(Sophia reaches up, touching his face. He touches hers.)_

Sophia: I watched you die.

Castiel: I'm alive. It's over, Sophia. Sam jumped into the pit. He took Lucifer and Michael with him.

Sophia: Oh, my God. He did it. He succeeded. Where's Dean?

 _(Castiel points to Dean.)_

Castiel: He's right over there.

 _(Sophia stands up weakly, with Castiel's help. She looks right at Dean, rushing to him to hug him.)_

Sophia: I'm so sorry, Dean.

Dean: I'm just glad we're alive.

Sophia: What do we do now?

Castiel: I have to return to Heaven.

 _(Castiel disappears, and Bobby, Dean, and Sophia hug each other. Dean heads for the driver's seat, and Sophia offers the front seat to Bobby, but Bobby climbs into the backseat. This is the first time Sophia has ever rode shotgun with Dean.)_


End file.
